Girl plus boy plus one bed
by GracefullyFallingDown
Summary: Dylan says the pain flashes could kill me. And he is getting them now too. He says the only way for us to get rid of them is for us to be together. Like, REALLY together. But I really don't want to try... Max pov, MYLAN AT FIRST, FAX MAJORITY.
1. Chapter 1

Dylan helped me to the crappy hotel rooms bed. My head ached, my body ached, and I just wanted to hurt something really badly. Preferably Dylan.

"You know why this is happening, don't you?" he asked suddenly through the science. Wow. If I knew why it was happening, I WOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING ABOUT IT.

"No." I grunted elegantly. "Want to share?

"Well, yeah, actually, since we need a flock leader and this could kind if SAVE YOUR LIFE."

I looked up at him through a haze of pain. "Do tell."

"You won't like it AT ALL" he warned.

"I would rather live, thank you." he looked me as to say, you asked for it, and then started his so-called "explanation".

"Well, as I have told you many times, you are my perfect other half. And I am yours. I was made to love you, but did you ever consider that maybe you were made to love me?"

"Um, no, since I was born 14 years before you. And what does this have to do with saving me?"

"It's called planning ahead, and I'm leading up to the saving you part. ANYWAYS, you know how desperate those scientist guys were for us to, um, breed? DON'T INTERRUPT MAX I'M NOT DONE. Well, I was thinking, maybe since we are both at an age where we um... Can, we are, um, supposed to?

There was a not-so-long silence. "You just want to get in my pants!"

"Not true! This is as awkward for me as it is for you! Maybe more awkward, since I'm the one breaking the news!" Dylan looked hurt at my accusation, and I almost felt a tiny bit bad. (Note the "almost".)

"Yeah, well, since I HIGHLY doubt that this is why I'm getting these random burst of pain in going to go with... NO!"

And them Dylan got a funny look on his face, and he crumpled onto the bed with me, moaning.

xxx

One would think that after proposing sex and being turned down, you might try to fake something like this. You know, two hormonal avian-humans, one bed. But Dylan wasn't faking. Either that or he was one hell of an actor.

Since my pain had abated slightly, I sprang off the bed and repositioned his head and body more comfortably. He had sometimes muscles... What? Never mind.

"Dylan? Dylan, nod your head if you can hear me." I said, trying to maintain some amount of calm. He nodded. "Good. Okay, is it going away?" Usually my pain lasted for a couple intense seconds, then faded into a manageable throb. He nodded again. I noticed that our fingers had somehow become laced together, but I didn't pull away just yet.

"Holy crap Max, is that what its like every time?" he groaned. "Probably. Blinding pain, splitting headache, feels like your hips are being twisted apart?" he nodded.

"Except for the hip thing. It was my backbone." "Yeah. I wonder why you are getting them? Your expiration date can't be for a long time...?" he looked at me meaningfully. "We were meant to be together, Max, no matter if you accept it right now or not." I pulled my hand out of his.

"I am freaking 15 years old! I should NOT have to be thinking about this!"

"But you are thinking about it?" Have I EVER wanted to punch somebody so much? I huffed and left to go make sure Iggy and Gazzy hadn't killed anybody yet, giving him my best death glare.

_**like it? Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"What the heck are you guys doing?" I yelled at Iggy and Gazzy. They both jumped and looked at me guiltily.

"Nothing." I looked at the giant smoldering hole in the carpet.

"Then why is there a giant, smoldering hole on the carpet?" I screamed.

"Actually, we were doing something." Gazzy admitted.

"No. Freaking. Way." Iggy shot him a look like I wouldn't have figured it out if he hadn't said. That's a real testament to my intelligence. "Care to tell me WHAT THE HECK YOU WERE DOING TO THE POOR HOTEL ROOM?"

"Practicing a new acid-salt bomb combination." Ah, lovely. I had just noticed the foul smell wafting around the room. Iggy elbowed Gazzy again. I glared at both of them.

"Why?" I wasn't really mad, though. I was just REALLY glad that I wasn't still in that awkward little room with Dylan. Ugh.

"Well, you two are gonna have to go to another place, because you are defiantly KICKED OUT." Oh man. Their room had been the biggest, so I had put Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel in there, since Angel was mad at both me and Dylan for reasons currently unknown. That left me and Dylan.

Alone.

Together.

Oh man.

xxx

"The Motel 8 is good enough for me, so it's good enough for you!" I said as my parting words to the two little troublemakers and one big troublemaker.

We could have made a few trades and just let the boys all go together, but Angel refused to even be in the same room as me, and Iggy and Gazzy were inseparable, so we had to put them there with all of our remaining money after we had paid the hotel for damages. So now it was just Dylan and I.

He flopped down on the bed as soon as we returned, rolling over and facing me as I delicately flung myself into a chair.

"Soooooo... " You know me, always the charmer.

"So, what are you cooking for dinner?" he asked jokingly. We both know I can't cook.

"Hmmm, I'm thinking McDonalds."

"Sounds good to me. Better than than your attempts at toast."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, glad that the mood was lightened. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Max, but you can't be good at everything."

"Wanna bet? I'm good at a lot of things!"

"Hmm? Other than knocking people's teeth out."

"Well, I'm really good at... wrestling?" he looked at me teasingly.

"Prove it."

And so, without even THINKING, I jumped onto the bed and tackled him. Note to self: start thinking.

"Ahhh!" he screamed mockingly. "Ohmygod you are sooooo gonna kill me with your pro-ness!"

"Yeah, I'm planning on it." We were tangled together, both breathing hard from our short wrestling match. I noticed just how close our faces were. He slowly lifted one of his hands from my waist and cupped my chin. He stared at me, his eyes asking if this was okay, and when I didn't pull away (why I didn't is still a mystery to me), he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to mine. They fit together so perfectly I couldn't help but kiss him back (New years resolution: stop being so conflicted). He let go of my chin as he kissed me more deeply and his arms twined around me, pulling me closer. My hands went automatic to his hair, tangling in his blonde locks. Our eyes were closed, our mouthes were open and we were so wrapped up in each other that we didn't hear the knock on the door and then the clueless maid who thought we were gone come in so she could clean our room. I heard a loud exclamation of surprise and sprang away from Dylan, rolling over and right onto the floor with a resounding thump which I'm sure was appreciated in the room below us.

"Ohmygosh I'm so sorry!" the poor girl said before rushing out if the room, taking her little cart with her. There was a long moment of silence.

"Max." How could one word have so much weight? "We need to talk."

xxx "Is there an us?" Dylan asked hopefully and we walked toward the McDonalds 4 blocks away.

"I don't know, Dylan. I'm so confused right now with you and Fang and..." Actually, that was pretty much it. As I looked at him, though, his face hardened and he strides ahead.

"Well, let me know when you are ready to get over him and save yourself. And don't forget about me. You have to save me too. It's not just about you anymore, Max.

Two updates! Plse review! 


	3. Chapter 3

We ate our food in silence. I may have felt a tiny bit bad, but I mean COME ON! This is my purity we are talking about here. Who would have thought; Maximum Ride has good Christian values.

Ha. Whatever.

I had to admit (to myself, very quietly in my head) that I wasn't over Fang AT ALL. I was still thinking of him every time I kissed Dylan, comparing the two, thinking about how Fangs kisses were always hungry, were as Dylan's were sweet. I didn't want to be in a relationship with a guy and the memory of someone I could never have.

At least, that was what I told myself.

The truth was, I was scared. Terrified.

What if it didn't work? What if it was all for nothing? What if I couldn't go through with it? What if I liked it? What if I didn't?

What if it did work?

xxx

I walked back to the hotel a good ten feet behind Dylan, whose angry strides propelled him forward. He was a lot taller that me, too. I guess I understood why he was mad, but then again not really. I mean, I just wasn't ready. Was that such a crime?

But then I recalled Dylan's words. 'It's not just about you anymore, Max.'

Well, that's new.

xxx

When got back to the hotel, he took the stairs while I took the elevator. I knew we were going to gave to move soon, or else SOMEONE was going to find us. One of our seemingly endless enemies.

We reached the hotels room at the same time, and he let me in.

Still silence.

I flopped down on the bed while he took the chair.

Still silence.

I flipped through the hotel guidebook while he looked moodily at the wall.

Still silence.

I was done with the guidebook, so I reached for the Bible in the drawer.

"Max. I'm almost a year old. I'm not ready to die." I looked at him.

"Nobody Is ready to die."

"But I want to LIVE before I do. Everyone else is allowed to. Why can't I?"

"Life's not always fair." I said a bit harshly.

"I haven't had a chance to have a life." I looked at his big, pleading eyes (bad move) and decided that, if we couldn't save ourselves, we were going to have one hell of a time in New York.

xxx

"What is that?" Dylan asked in wonderment as he stare at the animal before us.

"Uhhhhh..."'I glanced at the sign. "A leopard seal?"

"That's freaky." It was, but I was trying to worldly and experienced, so I discredit read the sign while trying to make it seem like I was just talking off the top of my head.

"*The leopard seal is the second largest species of seal in the world (behind the elephant seal) with some female leopard seals growing to 3.5 m in length! The bull leopard seal (male leopard seal) is generally smaller than the female leopard seal with large males growing to around 3m.

The leopard seal is native to the frozen waters of the Antarctic but is also found to the north in the warmer climates. Leopard seals are often seen near South America, South Africa, New Zealand and around the south coast of Australia often in the warmer waters that are on close proximity of the frozen seas which the leopard seal thrives-"

"Wow! Look at that!" he jogged to the next exhibit.

"That's a polar bear." I supplied, because I really did know that.

"It's so fuzzy!" God, he sounded like a four year old.

"Its called 'hair'."

"Hey, you're the one who brought me here."

"Because you guilted me into it!"

"You're the one who won't save my life!" and just like that, all the fun from our outing ended. "I think it's time to go home."

Well, damn.

_** */animals/leopard-seal/ **_


	4. Chapter 4

And so finally, after ALL THAT DRAMA, Nudge got home from school.

"Hey Max?" she yelled as she entered the hotel room. "I need you to sign this permission slip do I can see this movie with my class and this guy asked me out and I really don't know what to say cuz I know that we'll move soon but he's really cute and I need help with this math too and what the heck is a haiku because apparently I have to write one and- whoa, what ran YOU over?"

And I burst into tears which is a first for me. I never let the kids see me cry. Nudge dropped her school bag and guided me over to the bed, and Dylan looked up from his stoic silence with concern writ all over his face. I didn't say anything for a while, just let the pent up liquid course down my cheeks, and Nudge was sufficiently freaking out before o interrupted her.

"Come on Max you can tell us we're your family oh god why won't she stop crying she never cries oh god Dylan do something-"

"Actually, Nudge, I-I r-really appreciate you, b-but could I t-talk to Dylan alone for a sec? Could you go to the Super 8 and check on Iggy and Gazzy?" I scribbled the address on a piece of hotel stationary.

"Um..." She looked between us, but nodded. "Okay, yeah." she jogged our the door.

Dylan looked at me uncomprehendingly. I stood up and guided him to the bed, pushing his shoulders lightly to make him sit down. He did, and I slid my fingers up under his shirt, pulling it off in one fluid motion. He put his hands on my hips, his eyes asking the whole time if this was okay as he pulled me back onto him and we both lay down on the bed. My shirt was off now too, and as I let his fingers trail up my thigh and closer and closer to the button if my jeans, I wonder if this was the right thing.

But we had to try.

_** Sorry it's so short the later chapter will be ahead in time. I really couldn't drag this scene out without putting a lemon which I have no desire to write, so I gave you a shorty. This will be updated every Monday from now on, just so ya no. **_


	5. Chapter 5

3 MONTHS LATER

(all events from angel have taken place, and everything has been somewhat summed up. Imaging that the last book has already happened.)

I rushed to the bathroom as soon as I stumbled out of bed and spilled my guts in the bathroom, barley making it to the toilet. Afterwords, I whipped my mouth washed my hands and wondered what the heck just happened as I headed to the kitchen of the house that both Fang and my flocks shared. Fang and I where now on speaking terms again, even more so, actually. You could even call us friends. Unfortunately, friend Fang was already in the kitchen as I somewhat groggily meandered in, using the kitchen counter to support myself. My eyes raked his body before he turned around. I felt the burning attraction I always felt when I saw him, but I quickly pushed it down, remembering Dylan and the last glimpses of him that where all I had left. All I had left of him before he went and got himself killed to save Angel and I at the very end of our final mission. He had saved the world but hadn't even had time enough to enjoy it. It was painful to think about. After all, it had only happened just over a month ago.

I thought bitterly of our attempt to save our lives 12 weeks before. I didnt regret it now, like I thought I would have. In fact, I'm glad he knew that I cared about him before he-before-

Fang turned around, eyeing me up an down, his face spiking with concern. "Your looking a bit, exuse the pun, green around the gills."

"There is no exude for puns, Fang, an I feel fine." I flat out lied.

"No you don't. I know you. I've known you longer than anybody else on earth, and I can tell when you feel fine. This is NOT be of those times."

"I FEEL FINE FANG!" I yell, feeling suddenly angry. That was weird, as I wasn't usually one of those moody hormonal types. Maybe Aunt Flow was going to visit soon. Well, good, because I had skipped my period the last few months. All the stress was what I figured. "STOP BOTHERING ME ABOUT IT!"

Fang raised his hands in annoyed surrender, turning back to the...pancakes? Oh my god. Those look SO GOOD. I quickly walked over. "I'mreallysorryFangIdidn'?" I grabbed a few right off the griddle and stuffed them in my mouth while Fang looked at me strangely.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I just threw up in the bathroom but it's no big deal and I'm just SO HUNGRY." I grabbed a few more. Fang chuckled and turned back to his griddle.

"Ha. You sound like a pregnant lady. Like that one off that one movie... What was it called? Like, the backup..." Fang continues on while I stood there in utter shock.

Could I be pregnant?

_**OMG! REVIEW! **_


	6. Chapter 6

"Fang?" I asked, quietly. "I may have some bad news."

It was the day after the kitchen conversation, and of COURSE I had flown to the nearest convenience store and picked up a pregnancy test. Or five.

Let's just say that pink is my absolute least favorite color now.

Fang cocked an eyebrow at me. "What's up?"

I walked over and sat on his bed, a familiar gesture that I hadn't done in a long time, and looked at him.

"I think-I think that I might be pregnant."

All was silent for a long moment as he looked at me, his expression unreadable.

And then he burst out, "How is it a might? Have you not taken a test?"

"I've taken five, actually."

"And?"

"And..." I took a deep breath, "All were... positive."I looked away.

"Who... Who is the father?" and I looked right back at him, my eyebrows shooting up.

"You... You had sex..."

"Generally how one becomes pregnant."

"WITH DYLAN? YOU HAD SEX WITH DYLAN?"

"Yes."

"But what about me? What about us-" I cut Fang off, harshly.

"You weren't here when I needed you, Fang. Dylan was."

And I stood up and walked out of his room, fuming.

xxx

I was sitting in my room, staring angrily at the blank wall when I heard my door open and shut quietly, and then felt well muscled arms wrap around me from behind and pull me into a chest.

As Fang cradled me, I finally let the tears go.

xxx

FOUR MONTHS LATER.

I can honestly tell you that I looked and felt like a balloon right now. Not pleasant, might I add. Fang and I are currently at Babies R'S buying a stroller. We decided that and ultrasound might not be the best thing (wings), so we're just winging (excuse the pun) the whole gender thing and going with yellow on everything. I'm pretty sure its a boy though.

Fang has been the voice of reason the past few months after the initial outburst/shock of me being pregnant. He has done all the online reading that he can on midwifing (or would it be midhusbanding for a guy?) has fed me all my crazy cravings (so no one else in the house likes anchovies. Shoot me.), and has talked me through my now frequent breakdown about you -know-who (and I DON'T mean Voldemort.) And, of course, he has taken me baby shopping.

And is my stand in baby daddy when we do.

And he holds my hand.

And he sleeps with me now in case something happens in the night.

And he is my best friend in the world again.

Funny what a baby can do.


	7. Chapter 7

ONE MONTH LATER.

I am now 8 months in to my pregnancy.

Obviously, the flock knows. The blimp look is a dead giveaway, it turns out. Angel is excited. Nudge is excited. Gazzy, who thinks it will be a boy, is excited. Iggy says he's not excited, but when he put his hand on my stomach and felt Baby kick, I don't think I've ever seen him smile bigger.

Fang, on the other hand, is ecstatic, which is so totally and completely out of character for him, I really have no idea what to do. He watches videos of live birth on the Internet (which is weird). He does the breathing thing with me (which is weird). He talks to my stomach (which is weird), buys my cravings, and does just about everything that, well, Dylan would be doing if he were here. Which. Is. Weird.

You wonder why the videos of live birth? Is case you forgot, Fang is my "midwife". Kind of. I mean, a fifteen year old kid with wings can't really show to the town clinic and have a baby with wings. And because everyone from what we now oh so lovingly refer to as our "past life that sucked balls" has all but abandoned us, including my own dear mother and father, we have decided to have the baby right here. In this home.

In the FREAKING bathtub.

With Fang delivering it.

Is there room in my stomach for me to have butterflies?

Appearently.

Fang walks in on me reminiscing, lugging a stack of books that Nugde had brought home with her. He looks bedraggled, like he hadn't been sleeping much, and he sits down on the edge of my bed with a low sigh.

"Nudge said that at 8 months, we should already have a name picked out for him." Fang says. He think my baby will be a boy, too.

"Yeah." says Total, walking in the open door and stretching put on the floor. "We had our puppies names picked out 8 DAYS in."

"I still don't..." I started wondering how this tiny little mutt and the huge purebred poodle even went about MAKING puppies, but...

"Well, let's get started."

xxx

Three hours later we had come up with three names for a girl, and 4 for a boy. They were...(drumroll please)

Girl:

Tara (meaning: savior)

Azura (meaning:blue sky)

Adreryn (meaning: bird)

Boy:

Justin (meaning: righteous)

Evin (meaning: swift)

Wyatt (meaning: brave, strong)

Caleb (meaning: heart)

And then Fang and I went through those name, too. He didn't think a boy should be named something that meant "heart", and I thought that blue sky was a little weird, so Caleb and Azura were out. We weren't exactly religious, so Justin seemed a little backward, and according to Fang, only gay and nerdy guys are named Evin, or Evan, either spelling, so I wouldn't name my son that either.

So that left us with;

Tara

Wyatt

Adreryn

We decided that for either gender, the middle name would be Spencer.

Who knew that naming your unborn child would be so difficult?

xxx

After the naming, I promptly fell asleep until 5:30, and woke up to the sound of pots and pans clattering in the kitchen. I was still tired, but I decided to get up to make sure Iggy didn't need any help.

I reflect on how sad it is that the best cook in our family is a blind guy as I waddle to the kitchen and see what he is up to.

The spaghetti smells AMAZING, and Iggy turns and smiles at me as I enter the kitchen.

"Is Baby hungry?" he asks, seemingly all but giving up any pretense of uncaring-ness for my child.

"I don't know about Baby, but Max is." I respond, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "When is dinner ready?"

"Whenever someone tells me this sauce is boiling." he says, pointing to a pot of red stuff that was, in fact, bubbling merrily.

"It is." I watch as he ladles it into plates already filled with noodles.

"DINNER TIME!"

xxxxxxxx

ONE MONTH LATER

February 25, 2012

"Breathe Max, breathe. These are just contractions, you aren't giving birth yet." Fang said, holding my clammy hand.

"Fang," I panted. "I'm-"

"What? What are you?"

"I'm scared."


	8. Chapter 8

"Push, push! You're almost there! Cone on Max, you've done things harder than this! I know you have!"

"Then-you've-obviously-never-been-in-fucking-labor-!" I grunted as I gave one last tremendous push and collapsed in exhaustion. My vision was blurring, but I could see Fang holding something tiny. He cradled it to his chest for a moment before gently placing it in my arms.

"She's a girl, Max. What do you want to name her?" I looked down at the tiny child with her wide green eyes staring into mine and her head covered with it's damp fuzz of blonde hair, and was sure that I had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Belle. Lets name her Belle."

xxx

That night, Belle was asleep in her crib, wrapped by a blanket that Nudge and Iggy had knitted for her back when we thought she was going to be a boy. It was covered in footballs, but it did the job.

I lay on my side, completely exhausted, watching her tiny chest move up and down.

"Max." I jumped a little and rolled over. "Can I come in?"

"You already are in, stupid." I whispered as Fang unhooked himself from the door where he had been leaning and sidled over, smirking. "Be quiet, though. Belle's sleeping."

He sat down in the edge of my bed and his smirk turned serious.

"Max. We need to talk about us-"

"No." I interrupted. "We don't. There is nothing to discuss."

"But I need to know how you feel-"

"No you don't." I said, taking his hand. He looked at our linked fingers wonderingly.

"But I thought you and Dylan were made for each other."

"Fang," You idiot, I thought, but kept it to myself because it would ruin the moment. "There is a difference between made for each other and meant for each other."

And then I kissed him.

The end

_** xxx**_

_**_** Yes, the ending was cheesy. Sue me. Tell me what you thought! Thank you all so much for reading! **_**_


	9. Fan Fiction Fight

Hey guys, listen up;

I failed at participating in black-out day (today) since I didn't know, HOWEVER, you and I can both help the FanFiction Fight by signing this petition; (take out the spaces)

_ : / / w w w . change petitions / fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction- net_

I have already had one of my stories deleted.

**Our words deserve to be heard, no matter WHAT they say.**


End file.
